Parabéns pra você!
by Gabriella Witherspoon
Summary: Bem... A fic conta brevemente a história de uma garota chamada Sarah Janne Black, que faz aniversário no dia 28 de Julho.


Parabéns pra você

**- Parabéns pra você...! **

_ Dedicatória_

Dedico essa fanfic, a uma grande amiga minha que faz aniversário no dia 28 de Julho.

_História_

Eram nove da manhã, quando uma garota de olhos castanhos, e os cabelos da mesma cor, curtos e crespos, acordou na casa dos Black. O nome dela era Sarah.

Sentou na cama e se espreguiçou. Ela tinha acordado com um ótimo humor hoje. Era seu aniversário.

Levantou e abriu a janela. Escolheu uma roupa para vestir, saltitando feliz. Vestiu uma blusa preta e prata, e uma calça jeans; calçou um all star todo preto com pequenos detalhes vermelhos. Arrumou-se e foi pra cozinha tomar café da manhã.

- Oi mãe. – cumprimentou ela ao chegar à cozinha, sorridente. Foi até a mesa e encheu um copo com leite e bebeu.

- Bom dia Sarah. – e sorriu. A Sra.Black era alguns centímetros menor que a filha, tinha longos cabelos castanhos, presos em um coque apertado, os olhos eram também castanhos, e vestia um vestido verde bem colorido. – Aonde vai toda arrumada assim?

- Ah, vou encontrar com a galera n'O Groove e...

- Mãe tô indo. – disse o outro filho da Sra.Black, Thiago, que descia as escadas correndo e rodando a chave do carro no indicador direito. Ele tinha cabelos encaracolados e negros, como o pai, mas os olhos eram iguais aos da mãe e da irmã. Tinha aproximadamente 19 anos.

- Será que você poderia levar a Sarah no shopping? Já que vai lá pra perto mesmo.

- Nem precisa mãe.

- Precisa sim. Pode Thiago?

- Posso. – e fez uma careta. – Vamos baixinha. – e foi andando em direção à porta.

- Baixinha a vírgula. Eu tenho um metro e... – Sarah ia acompanhando o irmão.

- Fecha o bico e entra no carro. – ele tinha ficado com um repentino mau-humor. Afinal, não gostava muito da irmã. Sarah entrou no carro. Ele entrou também, ligou o som e o carro.

- Dá pra tirar desse seu reggae brega?

- Dá pra você fechar a boca, parar de criticar a minha música e me deixar dirigir em paz? Você nunca vai sair de casa só gostando de rock.

- Vou sim.

- Pra onde? Rave, pra virar drogada?

- E desde quando você se importa com isso?

- Desde...

- Desde...?

- Chegamos. – ele encerrou o assuntou. O shopping era só a algumas quadras da casa.

- Tchau. – e saiu do carro ás pressas.

Estava encabulada como sua mãe e seu irmão não tinham lembrado do seu aniversário. Thiago sempre a importunava por estar ficando mais velha. E a Sra.Black sempre lembrava. Mas, com toda a certeza os amigos iriam lembrar. Ela entrou no shopping com um pouco menos de alegria. E foi até onde tinham combinado de se encontrar. Passou o dia inteiro no shopping com os amigos, e nem mesmo sua melhor amiga, havia lembrado. Tinha algo estranho nisso. Todos, todos os anos o mundo inteiro lembrava do seu aniversário; e agora ninguém lembrava? Sarah iria resolver isso quando chegasse em casa.

Já era de noite quando eles foram embora. Sarah foi pra casa de Renata Brown, sua melhor amiga, que iria se arrumar para ir pra uma festa e a deixaria em casa depois.

- Sah pode pegar qualquer roupa aí. Eu deixo. – Renata riu.

- Eu sei Rê. – Sarah riu também, havia acabado de tomar banho e estava enrolada em uma toalha, usando apenas roupas íntimas.

- Sabida. Já escolheu?

- Pode ser o vestido preto com dourado? Apaixonei nele.

- Pode apesar de que você não vai a uma festa.

- Festa me lembra...

- Vou tomar banho Sah. – avisou Renata, cortando o assunto.

- Ok.

Sarah estava totalmente confusa. Todas às vezes que começava a falar em festa alguém a interrompia.

- Vamos Sarah? – chamou Renata pronta, uma hora depois.

- Aham.

Cinco minutos depois, entraram no carro e estavam indo até a casa de Sarah. Ela nem sabia o que a esperava. Renata havia convencido-a a passar maquiagem e calçar uma sandália de salto, e ela não sabia pra quê.

Quando chegaram a casa dela, todas as luzes estavam apagadas. Os pais de Sarah pediram que os esperassem e entraram na casa. Para Sarah aquilo era mais que suspeito. Será que tinham feito uma festa de aniversário pra ela, sem saber?

- Vamos lá pra dentro? Aqui está ficando frio.

Mas a desculpa de Renata não colou muito. Afinal, estava até um pouco quente.

- Seus pais pediram pra esperar-mos aqui fora.

- Vamos. – pegou no braço de Sarah e foram pra frente da porta da casa.

- Antes, – Rê colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta. – eu queria dizer que não é todo dia que se faz catorze anos. Feliz aniversário! – e abriu a porta. Estava tudo escuro. De repente as luzes se acenderam e todos que estavam lá, começaram a cantar:

_Parabéns pra você,_

_Nessa data querida,_

_Muitas felicidades,_

_Muitos anos de vida._

_Parabéns pra você,_

_Nessa data querida,_

_Muitas felicidades,_

_Muitos anos de vida._

_É big! É big! É big! É big! É big!_

_É hora! É hora! É hora! É hora! É hora!_

_Rá-tim-bum!_

_Sarah! Sarah! Sarah!_

Ela não estava acreditando. Passara o dia achando que todos tinham esquecido do seu aniversário, mas era por causa de uma festa surpresa. Agora sim entendia porque Renata a fez passar maquiagem e se arrumar.

- Você não achou que iríamos esquecer seu aniversário, achou? – perguntou Renata entrando na casa e rindo.

- Achei. – respondeu ela, rindo.

- SARAH! – a Sra.Black ia quase correndo até ela, acompanhada por Thiago e Sirius.

- Mãe! Que surpresa hein?

- Não iríamos esquecer do seu aniversário, baixinha. – disse Thiago. Renata foi discretamente até os pais. Afinal, não queria interromper o momento "família".

- Baixinha é...

- Sarah vá ver seus presentes. Você ganhou um monte. Estão todos no seu quarto.

- Já tô indo pai. – e foi atrás de Renata e dos outros amigos, pra poder abrir os presentes.

Ganhara no mínimo cinqüenta. Os pais e o irmão deram um notebook. A família de Renata, um urso de pelúcia maior que um de verdade. E muitos outros presentes.

- Obrigada.

**FIM.**


End file.
